


Bilbo The Awesome

by dttwins



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Bilbo, BAMF!Bilbo, Bilbo Is Awesome, Bilbo destroys the ring, Bilbo knows Sindarin, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Time Line does not exist, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo wakes up in his younger body and instead of wasting time, he does everything! Because Bilbo is awesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When he woke up, he was back in Bag End, which was very strange and he decided immediately that it must be a dream, because not only was he in his old room, but everything seemed bigger. He had to jump from the bed and three steps to the mirror suddenly became ten. When he finally reached it, a face of very shocked but very young hobbit was looking back at him. That was a first time Bilbo fainted in this life.

When Bilbo woke up, he was sure he will be back on the ship, but he was still on the floor near his mirror. So. Not a dream. 

It took couple of days to adjust to his new life. Well, all right, a week. Fine, two weeks, filled with tears and nightmares and trying to not hug his parents every time he saw them.

But then his second try at life was actually quite good. He asked for a study for himself, and started his library. He spend his days playing with tiny hobbits, who all started to think he was an older brother, telling them stories, stealing sweets and always getting them out of dangerous situations. The rest of his time was dedicated to helping his parents and translating from Sindarin, since he already done it, the work was getting much faster this time and he already had quite a lot of books translated. 

When he grew a bit bigger, he begged his mom to teach him how to fight, which Beladonna was ecstatic about. He found out his dad was an archer in his younger years, and soon his lessons included shooting arrows as well. He even roped his older Tookish cousins to train with him. And whenever the rangers came, he bothered them with questions and begged for lessons.

When the news of a new settlement of dwarfs in the Blue Mountains came, he actually managed to organize a convoy of food and extra blankets and anything else the dwarfs could need in winter. Bilbo was very proud, it took a lot of talking to his dad, his relatives, Thain, ranges and even Gandalf, but when he mentioned the idea of a trade with dwarfs, his grandfather was intrigued, and the rest was just a matter of time. Bilbo even managed to send a letter to Thorin with the wizard. It actually took him two weeks to write a rather short message, he kept slipping up and mentioning something he couldn’t have known.

Time flew, whenever an elf passed their woods, Bilbo, who left all his shyness behind, always talked to them. It wouldn’t do to forget his Sindarin. He also read all and every book on dwarfs he could, and now that the trade was established, he always talked to dwarfs as well. He was so happy that he got to meet Bifur and Bofur early. He considered them good friends in this life as well. He was also very proud with occasional letter exchange with Thorin.

Bilbo knew he was an odd duck, but this time he wouldn’t hide himself, he was who he was and that was final, and Lobelia could go and huff somewhere else! Bilbo knew they talked about him, but after some eavesdropping he realized that hobbits actually liked him! They thought him wise for his age. Bilbo was quiet shocked and immediately decided to use it. After all Fell Winter was coming soon and he would need all the help he could get!

So when the autumn came Bilbo lied that he had a vision of wolves tearing their small town apart and a lot of hobbits listened to him. His father helped him design a fence high enough and with spikes that will hopefully stop the wolves and Thain himself asked rangers for help. Even some dwarfs had stayed. Bilbo helped with building the fence and hunting. Hobbits prepared for a hush winter like never before. The whole garden of Bag End was full of chopped wood, and their three pantries were bursting from food. They were ready. 

When river has frozen, and wolves came, Bilbo and his father and some other hobbits that were good at archery would climb the fence and shoot them, and when later on orcs appeared, the same tactic worked on wargs and orcs as well. Luckily only small amount of orcs bothered them and they were easily drawn away. When spring came Bilbo couldn’t be happier though, there were no victims, the hobbits survived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now that Fell Winter is over, it's time to have some fun outside the Shire!

Couple of years later Bilbo decided it was high time to travel the world, and as a first step, he choose to join some dwarfs on their way back to mountains. He knew couple of words in Khuzdul already from his time with company, and then he picked some more from his talks and his studies, but in the mountains he really started to learn. He didn’t mention to anybody that he could understand the language, dwarfs and their love of secrecy! Confound them all!

After the mountains, his next trip was troll cave, where he easily disposed of trolls by adding strong poison to their pot. They never even saw him, Bilbo became much better at sneaking after all. The farmer thanked him profusely and Bungo was shocked when Bilbo came back with such treasures. 

His next trip was of course to Rivendell, where he gained many friends and many books that he brought to Bag End. His small library became actually so big he had to use a second room. He wasted the whole winter translating all the books he received. He also wrote and actually published this time his fairy tales, which became very popular and not only with hobbits. He added to this his Hobbit History and Customs, which was a hit with his elf and dwarf friends. He also rewrote again the story of his journey, but this book he kept in a locked chest, and every time someone asked him about a huge key on his belt he would say it was his treasure and smile. Everybody always assumed it was a real treasure, how disappointed would they be if they knew that it was just a book. 

When Bilbo became of age, he celebrated his birthday with a bang, with dwarfs, elves and wizard and fireworks and of course hundreds of hobbits and good food, and ale, and dancing. 

After that important event he decided it was time for a much more serious business trip. Bilbo only asked Bifur and Bofur and Gandalf to accompany him, though somehow Fortinbras, his cousin, added himself to the company and wouldn’t be swayed. So the five of them braved the Misty Mountains in order to find and then destroy the ring. Goblins and Gollum was only a first difficulty on their way. Luckily the darkness didn’t spread so widely yet, and there was only occasional small orc pack to worry about. When they finally reached the Mount Doom, Bilbo didn’t even hesitate, all it took is to remember how his beloved Thorin and the rest of his friends all suffered from gold sickness that the ring caused and Bilbo threw the ring into lava with a fierce cry. Their troubles were not over though, and they barely survived the explosion the destruction of the ring caused. Only thanks to Gandalf and the shield he erected that the company survived. Bilbo came back to Bag End a year later, battered and tired, but very proud and immediately set to document his journey. 

After that Bilbo became quite a respectable hobbit, and he rarely traveled, only to see his friends in Rivendell and Blue Mountains.

When Bilbo turned 50, instead of Gandalf asking him on adventure it was Thorin himself who proposed to join their Company. And instead of trolls they spend the night in the farmer house eating warm supper and listening to his much exaggerated story of how Bilbo disposed of the three trolls. And it was easy to talk Thorin into going to Rivendell, they were friends after all. The oilskins for the rain Bilbo picked up for the whole company also helped quiet a lot. And since Thorin was a friend, Bilbo carefully mentioned that they saw Azog on their travels, so it wasn’t such a shock for the king.  
Lord Elrond actually sent a group of warriors to help them pass through Mirkwood, which was slowly becoming Greenwood again. They saw the giants battle again, but this time they were watching if from afar. With extra elves warriors it was easy to destroy all the goblins who got in their way, though they did stop at Beorn again, though only for two days to regain their strength. Bilbo and Beorn became good friends again, especially with Bilbo telling story after story of his travels.

In Mirkwood they met Legolas and Tauriel, but this time they joined them on their trip. Bilbo and Gandalf could be very convincing. In Laketown they picked up Bard and the whole huge company entered the mountain. Bilbo went to scout and with Legolas, Bard, Kili and Bilbo himself situated on different balconies and the rest of company distracting the dragon, it was really easy to kill Smaug the terrible. Was it destiny or a chance, but Bard killed him again. Without the ring Thorin didn’t succumb to gold sickness and the treasure was separated between dwarfs and elves and hobbits. 

Dale prospered again with Bard as their king, as for Bilbo, he decided to stay in Erebor. In fact some of his cousins and hobbit friends traveled to the Lonely Mountain and made a nice hobbitish village in the hills near the mountain, Bungo and Belladona traveled as well, to see their son and to bring his things, his library as well of course. 

Thorin and Bilbo were already close friends, but living so close together their relationship blossomed and they got married in two years time, in summer. There were dwarfs and elves and hobbits and Beorn and his animals and of course Gandalf the wizard who provided the best fireworks in all of Middle Earth. And what a surprise Thorin got on their wedding night when he found out Bilbo could speak Khuzdul!


End file.
